Amazing
by Phyr
Summary: AU hints of yaio and yuri. Tai, Matt and...Jun. the prom. bad summary, good story. fun, fun, fun?


Note: hi… I have no idea what you would call this type of fic

**Note:** hi… I have no idea what you would call this type of fic. It's AU. It's Tai, Yamato and… Jun. yes I said Jun, as in Diasuke's sister. I like her and have decided to be nice to her. So… this is it. R&R loved, C&C loved, flames expected and read. And yes, the e-mail names are the same ones from my story 'a Tangled Web'. I like them and I guess you could say that this story is in the same AU as 'a Tangled Web'. But you don't need to read that first. Same AU, different story.

~thoughts~

**Warning:** bad language. **hints/mentions of yaio, mabey yuri and something else...** Aka Ken&Dai, Sora&Mimi, Tai&Matt, Tai&Matt&Jun, Izzy&Jyou. And lot's of mention of stubborn, un-opened minded people. If any of this bothers you please feel free to turn back now.

**Disclaimer:** me no own.

Amazing 

~!~!~!~

"Uhmm... Hi Matt? Yeah... You see, I have this really big limo rented for prom but I can't go. I was wondering if you and Tai might want it?" she looks up at the door. "Great could I sound any more suspicious? Well here goes nothing."

She rings the bell. The door opens a crack and Matt peeks out through it. She can barely make out a groggy voice on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Hi? Did I wake you up?"

"Kinda…" he says rubbing some sleep from his eyes as he opens the door to lean against the frame. To tiered to notice that he's only in his boxers, not that the nervous Jun minds.

"I'm sorry. Should I come back later?"

"Might as well tell me now…"

"Uhmm… I have a free limo for prom and… uhmm… can't use it… and was wondering if you and your friends needed it?" she says nervously.

"I guess…"

"Oh that's great!" smiling, she hands him the information. "Hope you and your friends have fun! Tell Tai I said hi. Later!" she says in a rush, then she dashes off.

Matt shrugs and shuts the door. He flips through the info about the limo as he walks back into his room.

"Who was that?"

"Just Jun. By the way she say's hi."

"Oh…that's nice." he turns over to back to sleep when it hits him. "JUN?!"

"Yeah, I think she some how got an extra limo for prom."

"Ah… and she wasn't hanging on you for a date?

"Now that you mention it, no."

"I think something might be up. Wana talk to Daisuke about it later?"

"Yea, but right now I want to get some more sleep."

~!~!~!~

"Hey Dai, hey Ken."

"Hey Jun."

"Hey Jun! Where you?" Daisuke says as he sits up on the couch.

"None of your business. Did any one call while I was out?"

"Nope. Why expecting some one?"

"Nope. _If_ anyone shows up asking for me tell them I'm out. K?"

"Ok… what ever you want."

"Thanks."

She leans back out her room.

"Oh yeah, Dai?"

"Yes…"

"Mom and dad will be home early tonight. Just thought you two might want to know." she then shuts the door.

"How did she find out?" Ken asks from his spot on the couch.

"She has pictures." Daisuke says as he 

"Really? From when?"

"When we fell asleep on the couch watching 'That Really Dull Movie' and they're pretty cute. She gave me copies."

"You'll have to show me them later."

"K"

~!~!~!~

***BEEP***

From: ZeroCool@DDW.com.

To: ICdeadppl@DDW.com.

Subject: what's with Jun?

Hey Dai! Tai and me were just wondering how your sister came across a second limo. Wasn't she supposed to go with her friends? I heard that they had been planning for prom for the past 3 years. So you can see why her having an 'extra limo' seems strange.

~Matt&Tai

***BEEP***

From: ICdeadppl@DDW.com.

To: ZeroCool@DDW.com.

Subject: extra limo?

What do you mean she had an extra limo? She was in charge of getting the limo for her and her friends. But… now that you mention it, I haven't seen anything that points to her making plans for prom. She's always at home doing homework now, and never with her friends. It's strange; I've actually been able to use the phone. Ken doesn't get it either. So I'm going to talk to her later this week.

~Dai&Ken

~!~!~!~

Later that week… 

"Hey Jun! Wait up!"

"Huh? Daisuke? What?"

He catches up to and stops to catch his breath.

"I was wondering if you were going to prom with your friends. I haven't seen them around lately."

"Oh…"

"So… Who _are_ you going with?"

"I'm not going."

"Say that again?" he asks not really believing what he just heard.

"I…am…not…going." she says this as if he couldn't understand her, then starts to walk away.

"Why not?"

That stops her, she slowly turns around.

"Because."

"Jun…"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I'm your brother, and because I care for you."

"Ok, who are you and what did you do with my little bro?"

"Ha ha very funny. Now stop trying to change the subject and answer me. Why aren't you going to the prom with your friends like you've been planning since you got into high school?"

Jun turns and starts to walk away again. But is stopped as Daisuke grabs her arm to make her face him.

"Jun!"

"What Daisuke!? I hardly dought that you'd care that about my little popularity problem. Do you _really_ want to know what's wrong?"

He nods slowly.

"Well fine then. What's wrong is the people I _thought_ where my friends turn out to be bigoted jerks, with a bastardized way of thinking. Not only that but they had the _gall_ to insult the people I trust with my life, to my face, then walk away." Tears start falling from her eyes. "Why does everyone have to be judged? Why?"

Being unused to Jun telling him what is going on in her life, let alone that she had been ditched by her friends because she had defended him and their friends. He did the first thing that came to mind. He hugged her. Which seemed to be the right thing to do. She bent her head into his shoulder and continued to cry. He just stood there and tried to comfort her the best he could.

~!~!~!~

Later that day… 

"…and that's what she said before she broke down and started crying. After 15 minuets she asked me to take her home. I did and left Demiveemon there to watch her. I don't think she even thought about the fact that she lost her friends. All she seemed to care about was that people shouldn't be judged."

The rest of the group, that being the DD currently in Japan, just sat there in stunned silence. Thru out the telling of his story Daisuke had been desperately holding onto Ken, as if Ken was the only thing keeping him from braking down. Mimi was trying hard not to cry into Sora's shoulder. Jyou and Izzy held onto each other tighter. Kari, TK, Mayako and Iori were just stunned at how heartless people could be.

Where as Tai and Matt seemed to be silently arguing who would get the honor of beating the crap out of Jun's _former_ friends. 

"How could they do that to her? Make her choose between them and us?!"

"What on earth made them think that she would choose them over her own _brother_?"

"When I get my hands on them…"

"No. When _we_ get _our_ hands on them, they will rue the day they decided to hurt her."

"Why don't you two do something nice for her instead of getting even? It'll just make you and her look bad."

"Wow, Mimi's words of wisdom couldn't have come at a better time."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Well, Jun already semi-screwed them by giving you guys her limo…" Mayako says in a non-chalant way.

They all look at Mayako as an idea dawns on them.

~!~!~!~

"Jun hunny! There's some one here to see you!"

"hu…?"

She looks out the door to see…

"Hi!"

Sora and Mimi.

"Uhmm… Hi?"

"We heard that you couldn't find a dress for tonight's prom, so we're going to help you!"

"But I'm not going."

"Oh Tai didn't tell you he picked up your ticket?"

"No…"

"Well that's Tai for you. Anyhow, we have a schedule to keep. If you would kindly put this blindfold on, we can be on our way."

She looks at the blindfold they put in her hands, examining the charm that was on it. Thus not seeing her mother hand Mimi a credit card.

"Just where are we going?"

"Trust us."

Jun winces but puts the blindfold on.

"Please don't send me into any walls."

"Don't worry. By the way we have to get Kari."

~!~!~!~

**~Sora pov~**

Sora and Mimi escort Jun into the hallway and towards Kari's apartment.

"You girls ready?" Tai asks as he boots up his computer.

"Yup!"

"Jun, how well can you speak English?"

"Pretty well, I had to learn in order to read their magazines."

"Ok good, because the place we're going only speaks English."

"Hang on. Digi port open!"

"Wha…?!" Jun says right before we're pulled in.

After a fun ride thru the Digi port we; me, Mimi, Kari, Tai, and especially Jun, arrive in the Digiworld. I hope Jun doesn't ask what's going on…

"Ok, you girls have fun. And don't forget the prom is in 8 hours."

With that said he goes back to Japan and then we use the port to go to Mimi's New York apartment. Which, as it turns out, is a total pigsty. Mimi blushes as Kari plucks a bra off of her head while giggling.

"Mimi, your room is worse than TK's."

"Thanks. I think."

"I thought people with out digivices couldn't go into the digital world?"

We all freeze at Jun's question.

"W-what's the Digiworld?"

Jun tugs the blind fold down and arches an eyebrow at Mimi.

"The Digiworld as in when my bro's partner digimon Demiveemon is from. And no Daisuke didn't tell me."

"Who did you blackmail?"

"Actually, bribed would be a better word. I was lucky Demiveemon is all heart _and_ stomach."

We get over our shock to laugh.

"So, how did you get me in to the Digiworld?"

"Izzy and Ken, they worked out some sorta program that would let a non-Digidestened into the Digiworld. And you were its test subject."

"Hmm… I'm glad it worked."

"Yeah, so are we. By the way, you might want to keep the charm with you. That being your only way back to Japan." Mimi says to Jun as Jun puts the charm in her pocket.

"So, should we head to the mall?"

"YES!"

~!~****

At the mall… 

"Wow, look at all this cool stuff! We have seriously got to do this more often!" Jun said as they sped thru the mall looking for a dress shop.

"Yeah, then we can go to all the shops!" S

"Great idea. Here we are! Boutique O' Le Stars! Then we need to get you to the salon. I think hair extensions would work for you." M

"Yeah, then your hair will be long enough to put in a really cool style." K

"Then we have to get back to Japan to get you dressed and do the final touches." M

"Aka jewelry, nails, and makeup." K

"Any questions and/or comments?" S

"All's that I ask is no leather please." J

"Grrr… your no fun…" M

"Ok, let's get started then." S

Later… 

"mhp!"

"What Kari?" I ask as I lift a lot of dresses off of her.

"AIR!" she says while taking deep breaths.

"Oops. Sorry Kari.How's this one fit?" Mimi says as she slips another dress over the stall door. I love her but some times Mimi gets too into shopping.

"I can't believe my mom gave you her credit card, what was she thinking? I think this dress is a little tight around the bodice," Jun mutters from in side. "What do you think?" she asks as she steps out side to model the dress.

"I think we found a keeper. Sora?"

"Hell yeah. Kari?"

"They'll love it."

"Who'll love it?" Jun again asking questions we can't/won't readily answer.

"Never you mind we have 6 hours left till prom. Next stop, the salon!" Mimi says pushing her back into the stall. Thank god some things never change.

"Great, let me change so I can pay."

Even later… 

"Ack! Is this supposed to hurt?"

"It's just a little tugging." says the nice salon lady

"A little my…"

"Jun! Be nice," to the nice salon lady "Sorry, we're in a rush. She's just really nervous."

"That's all right. It happens all the time. There I think you're done."

Jun spins around to look at her self in the mirror.

"Wow" she breaths.

"Great," Mimi says and pays the nice salon lady.

Back in Japan… 

"And welcome to my parents humble abode!" Mimi says as she gestures at the inside of her parents 3 story house. With spiral grand staircase, and big crystal chandelier.

"Mimi, one of these days I'm going to have to explain what humble means." I say as I wrap my arms around her to give her a hug.

Mean while Kari and Jun are just standing in the hallway gaping at the extravagant room, forgetting momentarily about the prom.

"Well… we have 3 hours for us to get ready and Mayako is here to help us get ready." I say as I throw Mayako a bag with make-up in it to her as she _convenetly_ walks thur the door.

"Thanks for the intro… let's get started!"

"Why do I have the sinking feeling that you're not telling me everything?"

"We have no idea." we tell Jun as we tug/pull/drag her up-stairs.

~!~!~!~

**Prom time…(third person pov…kinda)**

"Heads up Kari"

Dai tosses yet another camera at her.

"ok, who made me camera girl?"

"EVERYONE!"

"Sigh, why me?"

"Not that you mind. Just think of it as more practice."

"How do we look?"

Yamato walks (struts) around in a black tux and Tai does the same in a white one. Each is wearing a red rose.

"Oh you boys look so adorable!"

"Yes don't they? They are such the lady-killers."

"Mom!" they yell turning bright red.

"Tai, I'm your mother. It's my right to embarrass you on important days like prom. Get over it."

"Same thing to you matt. As you kids like to so gently put it, Deal."

"Ok, when did our parent's learn our lingo?"

All the 'kids', being the guys and Kari, shrug.

"Are we… fashionably late?" Joe says as he and Izzy waltz in.

Joe is wearing a suite that resembles his school uniform but a lot fancier and better looking, while Izzy is out of his normal attire and showing off his zootsuit tux. Complete with hat and chain thingy.

"Nope you're just in time." Mayako says while sliding down the banister. When she gets to the bottom she gets a good look at the guys going to the prom and gives a low whistle. Which makes them all promptly blush.

"Ok! Enough with the 'see how much we can blush' contest!" Tai burst's out. "Are the girls ready? Doesn't prom start in like…"

"28 minuets and 15 seconds."

"Thank you Izzy. So where are they?"

"Right here Mr. Patient."

They all look up to see Mimi, Sora, and Jun casually walking down the stairs. Their outfits were not what anyone expected.

Mimi was in tight, as in skin tight, dark purple vinyl catsuit underneath a shear shimmery black skirt. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with a few tendrils hanging around her face. She had silver hoop earrings that nicely matched the ones on her catsuit.

Sora was in a puffy dress that had a corset like top that had flared or puffy skirt. The material shimmered from maroon to dark purple. Her hair was in a tight bun.

Jun's dress what made out of a silver material. It had a corset like top had Rhine stones sewn to it around the neckline. The skirt was strait till it reached her knees. At that point it flared out when she twirled around. For her hair, she had gotten extensions, then had put it up in a high messy style that let curls frame her face. She wore a single crystal on a black cord around her neck and simple stud earrings.

"Wow, Mimi al la bondage."

"Ignore Tai, but you girls look gra-"

BEEP BEEP! 

"Hang on…" Daisuke takes out Jun's cell phone

"Hello, this is Jun Motomoya's answering service. She's just a tad bit busy at the moment, but I'm sure I can help you out. Now what can I do for you?"

They all watch him and wonder where he learned to be so nice and how he got Jun's phone.

"Hmm… let me see if I got this right. She stole the limo that she paid for? Because she's a meany that hangs out with freaks of nature? Oh, and that she can kiss an non-existing social life good by? Uh-mh… and that she has 30 seconds to send over her limo before you call the cops. Ri-ight… you're parent's ever tell you guys that your _special_? Really? All the time? Do I mean anything by that? Well duh. Well let's see, you wreck my sisters life, expect her to hand over _her_ limo, and are trying to ruin not only her prom night but her true friends prom night as well? You wana talk to my mom? Ok."

He hands his mom the phone.

"Hi, yes this is her mother. She did what? Defended who?! Why yes I'll have a talk with her, hang on." she looks at Jun is the phone still at her ear. "Good for you dear. What? You don't approve of my talk with her? Well you can kiss my-"

"MOM!"

"Any how, if I don't apologize you're going to sue me? Listen, you and your friends make one wrong move or thought towards my children and their friends and you'll see that my lawerys will make yours look like ameba. You don't know what thoughs are? Then look it up."

With that she hangs up the phone.

"Wow, Mrs. Motomya 1, brats 0."

"Thank you." She takes a bow.

"Mom, where did you learn to mouth off?"

"I'm a lawyer. You didn't honestly think that you two got it from your father, did you?"

"No… but remind me to never to upset you."

Later when they reach the prom… 

"Oh look, it's the looser with her little gay and dike 'friends'." They burst into laughter.

"Oh look! It's the special people!" Tai says mimicking their high nasal voices.

"Uhm... Like what does that mean? Because that loser's answering service said the same thing to us and we like didn't get it." A blond whose roots were showing asked.

"Be quiet Sasha, listen you bitch, we want our limo back and we want it now!"

"Shut up Raideena! It was never yours to begin with! So why don't you take you fan club an leave us alone?" Mimi snapped at them.

"Listen here you dike-"

"No you _listen_ to us. If you guys had _any_ plans for any of us, you can forget them. You see we each have a cell phone with Jun's mom's number on (re-dial)." They wave small phones in the brat's faces. "And she was _very_ adamant about us calling her if we felt the need. And you are very close to providing us with one."

"How dare you!"

"Get over it. Oh yeah, and _do_ leave my girlfriend alone. You all ready have a pet boy."

Satisfied they leave the dorks in stunned silence.

~!~!~!~

"I can't belive you guys just did that."

"Don't worry. If anything happens, tell us and we'll deal with it."

"And if we can't your mom can."

"Ok…"

"Good."

"I do believe that now would be the appropriate time for this. LET'S PARTY!"

"Izzys right. To the dance floor Mimi!"

"Oh brother…here goes nothing." the trio mutter as the two other couples drag their significant other on to the dance floor. Not noticing their new 'friends' running to their boyfriends.

~!~!~!~

And so went their night. The prom food was good, they had a choice of eather steak or sashimi. And the DJ turned out to be better than expected.

As for the rest of their school, 7 light saber duels broke out. 3 were by the chaperones. Who, as it turned out were responsible for getting all the seniors kicked out of their hotel during the senior trip to the beach. Apparently said chaperones had a water war with the waterguns that they confiscated from the students.

Ms. ___, the girls gym teacher, made a quick demo of what to do if their date got out of hand and the result was that she ended up driving the vice principal to the hospital. For he was the guinypig that got thrown across the dance floor. There were lots of pictures taken at that time.

It was all going great… until 5 minuets before the prom king and queen were to be announced….

"Oh my god this is so fun! I never would have expected prom to be this cool!!" Jun screeched while bouncing around.

"Heheh… chill Jun! They still haven't announced the king or queen yet."

"I know. By the way, is it true that your in the running for prom queen Tai?" she says with a wicked smile.

"Rumors of my running for the part of prom queen has been greatly exaggerated." He says with his nose held high. "Besides it wouldn't be fare to all the girls."

"Yeah, it wouldn't be faire for all thoughs girls to kick your ass." Matt and Jun say together. Tai pouts at this.

"But don't worry, we still love you. Don't we Jun?"

"Yup."

"Well… I guess I could forgive you two. On one condition…"

"What?"

"I want an apology kiss."

"Ok." And Matt leans over and gives Tai a little peck.

"You call that a kiss?"

"You call that a hair style?"

"Touché. Ok Jun! I'm ready for my kiss!" and with that he pulls her in for a deep kiss. 

Most of thougs that can see them note that their jaws drop, mainly because after Tai releases her Matt sweeps her in for a kiss too! Like Tai's, this one that had to be more than a peck.

"Izzy, is there something wrong with me or did I just really miss something?"

"I think this is what Sora and Mimi were trying to tell us while we were trying to make out in the corner."

"Ah. Oh well, as long as their happy."

"Ditto. Wana slow dance?"

"Sure."

Back to the trio… 

"Hmph… show off…"

Matt releases Jun form the kiss.

"Yeah so?"

Tai wraps his arms around both Matt and Jun. During this Jun starts to have a panic attack, but doesn't let them know as she glances around the room looking for Sora or Mimi. She has a lot to ask them…

"You ok Jun? You look a little pale…"

"Uhmmm… we didn't scare you did we? Because we don't want to scare you off…"

"Uhm… yeah, excuse me a sec…"

"Ok.. where are you going?" Tai asks.

"To the ladies room."

"Oh... Sorry I asked." He says while blushing. "Go right on ahead, we'll be right here "when you get back."

"k."

~!~!~

~ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod, oh my god! Mimi? Sora?! Where are you!?! Did they have this planed the whole time or is it a sick joke? God I hope it wasn't a jo-~ while she was thinking she didn't notice that the former friends boyfriends where/had surrounded her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"What? Too busy thinking about your gay boyfriends to notice a real man?"

"What real man?" she says before she can stop herself.

"Oooh… a feisty one." He looks her up and down. And well endowed too. Just my type."

She looks around to see if anyone is close enfu to help her, but Tai and Matt are blocked from her sight.

"What's wrong Jun? We're just going to have a little fun with you." He says as he runs his hand up her side.

"No. Stop it!"

"I don't think so."

"I do believe the lady told you to stop."

"Buzz of man, this is non of your business."

"Deril"

"Listen asshole-" but he's cut off as someone pulls him away from Jun rather sharply. And is turned to face furious Mr. Corrmin. The school's principle, standing behind him are Matt and Tai who look pissed.

"No you listen Mr. Mysertone as of this moment you are suspended from school. Pending expulsion and what ever Ms. Motomya charges you with."

"What! You can't do this to me! I'm the prom king!" Deril screams as he's dragged off by one of the other chaperons.

"I'm sorry your prom turned out this way Jun. Your lucky that one of your friends notified me in time. I'll call your mother and inform her of what has happened so you can try and enjoy the rest of your prom." With that he leaves.

"Jun are you ok?" both Matt and Tai say together.

Instead of a verbal answer she throws her self into their arms, crying.

After the prom… 

"So, you and Izzy won for prom king and queen?"

"What did you think of your girlfriend being crowned a queen Sora?"

"I think she makes a better princess, Tai's more the queen type."

"Uhg, a guy lets his little sister dress him up once and he never hears the end of it."

"But you did look good in that cocktail dress, maybe you should have worn that instead of your tux?" Matt ruffles Tai's hair.

"I think you both looked fine just the way you were." Jun says from her spot between them. She's holding on to Matt, whose holding onto both Jun and Tai, who's holding on to Jun. The three of them happy.

"Well it's good that every thing turned out ok in the end."

"You know Jyou, I think that might have just jinxed us."

"Oh… oops?"

They all laugh as the limo drives away from the finished prom.

~!~!~ **End** ~!~!~

**Note:** so… what did you think? Good? Bad? More? Please tell me!!! Ok, enough begging. Yes I made Jun nice. Yes I made her X-friends evil. That's just the way it worked out. I was going to enter this in the 'be nice to Jun' contest…but I'm kinda a few months late. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it!

BTW I do realize that in almost every Digi story I have spelled Mayako's name differently. I'm sorry, but I keep finding different ways to spell it and just hope the new way is the right way.

~Malkala_Drkmyst


End file.
